Kagome Yuri One-shots
by Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: Kagome has a Lover, Sister or Wife with characters from different animes and books.
1. Kagome and Sango (Inuyasha)

I don`t own any anime characters that will be used in my one-shots

Inuyasha

She is her best friend and secret lover, no one knew they were together not even

their husbands. They knew they shouldn't be doing this but they loved each other

very much, even though that both loved their husbands very much.

To be with each other every day it was hard not being able to express their love

for each other, but they knew they couldn't.

They only were able to see each other alone when they went to take a bath, but

only when their children were gone were they able to have alone time

together.

Kissing, touching and making love. When they were done they got dressed and

slowly made their way back home, holding hand the entire way.

"KAGOME! SANGO!" They heard their names being called by their respected

husbands, Kagome and Sango turned to each other and smiled. They let their

hands drift to their sides and smiled at their husbands, going to their respected

husbands sides and pulled into an embrace.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and smiled.

The End


	2. Kagome and Rin (Fruit Baskets)

Inuyasha/Fruits Basket

Kagome watched has her sister Rin threw a huge tantrum over something so

small, she shook her head and rolled her eyes at her nonsense.

Rin was throwing a tantrum because Haru had finally broken up with her for

good, Kagome knew Haru was doing the right thing to do.

Haru had been with her sister on and off for years knowing she was unstable, but staying with her.

But he had found someone else now and wanted a real relationship with this new

person, when he had told Rin she freaked and attacked him but she had stepped

in to stop it from going any further.

Rin looked back and forth between the two of them and started screaming at the

both of them for dating behind her back, Kagome and Haru just listened quietly

while Rin threw her tantrum.

Rin yelled at the both of them saying she didnt ever want to see them again,

Kagome just nodded and walked away with Haru holding hand and let Rin keep

throwing her tantrum at them but they paid no mind to her.

The End


	3. Kagome and Molly (Harry Potter)

Inuyasha/Harry Potter

This was before the war with Voldermort

Kagome Weasley-Taisho was on her way to see her sister Molly who she hadn't

seen for 20 years, since Kagome got married to her husband Sesshomaru Taisho

and had moved to Japan to live with husband.

Kagome smiled when she came off the train to see her sister waiting for her

surrounded by family, Molly rushed over to Kagome and gave her a big hug.

Before she could say hello she was being pulled into hugs left and right from her

niece and nephews, Kagome just laughed and hugged them back.

When the hugs were done Kagome stepped back and took a good look at her family, she smiled at all of them.

Molly ushered her into their car which was definitely cramped where she was

sitting on her nephew Fred`s lap laughing as he and George told her about their

pranks on the students of Hogwarts and their teachers.

Once they reached the Weasley house everyone got out of the car with George

carrying his aunt Kagome over his shoulder laughing all the way to the front door,

when they reached the front door he put her down and opened the door for her.

Once everyone was inside they went about chatting with each other about their lives since they had seen each other, Kagome was proud of her sister and her family.

She knew she would do anything for her family and if that meant helping them defeating Voldermort, then she would.

The End


	4. Kagome and Haruhi (OHSHC)

Inuyasha/Ouran High School Host Club

Kagome waited outside Ouran High School for her sister Haruhi, they had planned

to have a little shopping day together even though Haruhi protested greatly to

her.

But Kagome won that argument with a guilt trip saying that they never saw each

other, and they only saw each other once a month.

Kagome then remember that Haruhi had her club today so she had decided to go

and search for her, she passed many students who were on their way home.

Kagome was lost in this huge school, so she turned to a student and asked them

where the 3rd music room was located.

She thanked them and made her way towards the 3rd music room, after 10

minutes she found the music room and opened the door to find roses floating

around her.

Kagome looked around the room and finally spotted Haruhi talking with some

girls and walked over to them, ignoring the tall blond who was trying to romance

her.

Kagome stared at Haruhi who stood up and smiled at her, Kagome brought Haruhi

into a hug and smiled at the girls behind Haruhi who were squealing.

Kagome grabbed Haruhi's hand and ran out the host club room with Haruhi

following behind her, she laughed when she heard yells at her to stop and bring

Haruhi back to them. Kagome just kept on going laughing the entire way, Haruhi

was smiling as well and laughed when she heard Tamaki wail in despair.

The End


	5. Kagome and Alice (Twilight)

Inuyasha/Twilight

Kagome was living with the Cullen's after becoming Alice and Jasper's new Wife,

she wasn't sure how it had happened but she was now married to two people.

Kagome knew the family was that of vampires, she herself wasn't a normal

human.

She was a immortal who could never die, since she protected a very powerful

artifact that now was a part of her and always will be.

Kagome was sitting in the living room with Jasper who had his head in her lap and

Alice who was snuggled into her side, with the rest of the family sitting around

the living room relaxing and chatting with each other about what the Volturi was

doing.

Kagome wondered what this Volturi wanted with Edwards human girlfriend Bella,

she wasn't too fond of this Bella girl but she didn't let Edward know that so she

made sure to speak Japanese in her mind so he couldn't tell what she was

thinking which made Edward annoyed with her sometimes.

Kagome had grown to love the Cullen's and Hale's as family since she was now a

part of this family for a really long time, she would help them any way she could.

Kagome shivered when Alice kissed her neck and Jasper leaned up and kissed

under her chin, Kagome looked around and noticed while she was thinking the

rest of the family had disappeared.

Kagome smiled and leaned down to peak Jasper's lips, and then turned to peak

Alice on the lips but was brought into a passionate kiss by Alice. Kagome moaned

into the kiss and then before Kagome could yelp she was pinned under Alice with

Jasper underneath her kissing her neck while Alice kissed her lips.

Kagome moaned and responded to the kiss in kind, in her mind she knew she

loved her new wife and husband with all her heart.

The End


	6. Kagome and Hinata (Naruto)

Inuyasha/Naruto

Kagome watched as her sister Hinata was being scolded by their father by Neji's

side, she desperately wanted to stop this but her cousin Neji was tightly holding

her wrist in her grip.

Kagome snarled when her father slapped Hinata when she talked back, she ripped

her wrist out of Neji's grip and rushed forward slamming into her father making

him crash into the floor. Kagome stepped in front of her sister and snarled at her

father who had gotten up and was now in front of her glaring at her in angry,

before he could slap her she whipped out her kunai and had it at his throat.

Kagome glared at her father and he glared one last time before walking away

from her, she knew he knew she could kill him without a single thought of the

time she would serve for killing someone.

Kagome turned to Hinata when her father was out of the room and made sure

she was okay, then she turned to Neji and glared at him telling him to leave.

Neji nodded and left the room closing the shougi door behind him, leaving

Kagome and Hinata in the room.

Kagome told Hinata next time he did that to fight back even if he was their father,

she wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her just because Hinata liked Naruto.

Kagome would make sure they could be together if Naruto liked her sister back,

and she knew Naruto liked her sister but didn't know how to say it.

Next time they met she would get them together no matter what it would take,

she would make sure her sister was happy.

The End


	7. Kagome an Sakura (CCS)

CardCaptors Sakura/Inuyasha

Kagome watched as her younger sister Sakura went about shopping, looking for a couple new outfits. Kagome wasn't able to see Sakura has much as she liked since they lived in different cities and she was married now.

Kagome smiled when Sakura showed her an outfit that she really liked the most, Kagome smiled and motioned her to go put in on to show her.

When Sakura came out Kagome squealed at how cute she looked in it, Kagome gave her some more outfits to try on.

It would be about an hour later that they left the store with a bunch of bags in their hands, Kagome and Sakura laughed and smiled while heading towards a cafe to get something to eat for lunch.

Once they reached the cafe they ordered their food and drinks, paid for them and went to find a seat.

They both put their bags down and waited for their food to come, they talked till their food and drinks came.

Sakura talked about her 18th birthday party that she wanted to have with all her friends and family together, Kagome thought that was a really good idea.

Kagome watched as her sister's eyes lit up with glee and happiness at the prospect of having a really amazing 18th birthday party, Kagome agree and they started to plan out her party together.

Kagome loved spending time with her sister since they didn't get to very often, with her fighting demons and Sakura fighting off magic beings.

Sakura smiled as both her and her sister planned her birthday party, she knew Kagome was the only that could help her make this party the best party ever.

The End


	8. Kagome and Rouge (X-Men)

Inuyasha/X-Men

Kagome watched as her wife fought with Remy over something he said to her, she shook her head when Rouge slapped him and stormed away towards her.

Kagome opened her arms and Rouge snuggled into her embrace, glaring at Remy from Kagome embrace.

Remy just smiled at her, he looked up and saw Kagome glaring at him he put his hands up in peace.

Kagome smiled and steered Rouge away from Remy, they walked towards the backyard of the school and took a seat in the gazebo.

They cuddled up to each other chatting about their day in the school teaching the students, Kagome taught language while Rouge taught history.

Rouge kissed Kagome cheek, Kagome giggled and peaked Rouge on the cheek.

Before they continued to kiss they were interrupted by Kitty and Kurt yelling for them to come eat dinner, Kagome sighed and helped Rouge up from her seat and they both headed into the mansion to go have dinner with the rest of the gang.

Once dinner was over Rouge and Kagome went off to their room to have some alone time with each other, they hadn't been able to have some time together this week since they had a lot of stuff going on.

They both got changed and got into bed cuddling together, each giving the other kisses and love bits.

They stayed that way for hours till they fell asleep in each other arms.

The End


End file.
